


i’ll keep a copy of the pictures

by brittlesbaby



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: David/David’s Wife (mentioned), Lost Love, M/M, Non-Chronological, alcohol mention, also brief mention of covid, and guessing or hoping at it being over sometime, halloween plays a big part, season 1 is the only season out so i had to make some guesses at some things, the one that got away, there’s some angst in here, yes the title is from dreaming of david by ryan beatty i'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlesbaby/pseuds/brittlesbaby
Summary: David and Brad met, at a halloween college party years before mythic quest and both decided to forget about it.Of course, until Brad walked into his new job and realised that Superman would be his office mate. And that he was married.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	i’ll keep a copy of the pictures

October 2001 

David picked at the label on his beer bottle as he stood by the snack table. He had been invited to this party by a few of his college friends, and Halloween was never a party to turn down. Of course, once getting to the party he realised he didn’t know as many people as he was expecting. 

He adjusted the cape over his shoulders and contemplated talking to the two people he recognised from his lit class. They were both assholes, of course, but it was better than standing by himself. 

“Oh hey man, nice costume.” David turned to the voice approaching him, taking in the appearance of the slightly taller man wearing a batman mask and cape. The top half of his face was covered, but he could make out his sharp jawline and the dark curls that peeked out from the back of the black plastic. 

“Thanks!” He quickly steeled himself, not wanting to come off too enthusiastic. “I, uh, I like yours too.” 

“Thanks, I guess we’re kind of matching, huh?” 

“I guess so, did you come here with a group or something?” David looked around self-consciously, not wanting to be the third Superman at a party where he clearly wasn’t the most popular. 

“Nah, my boyfriend was actually going to come as…” He gestured to David “You know. But we broke up last week and I already had the costume so I turned up anyway.” 

“Oh shit, that sucks.” The word boyfriend rang loudly in his head but he tried to push it away. “Well, if you need anyone to hang out with, my friends haven’t shown up yet.” 

“Sounds good to me. I’m Brad.” He extended his hand, and David grinned as he shook it. 

“I’m David. Did you want a beer?” 

Early 2010

Brad fixed his hair in the mirror inside the elevator as he rode up, trying not to let the size of this warehouse intimidate him. He was good at his job, he studied and he had been working in the industry for a few years now. They chose him, they were going to like him. And if they didn’t like him, they were going to respect him. 

The elevator doors opened and he was immediately greeted with the small team that he had been told about already. Poppy, Ian, CW, and as his eyes fell on the blonde talking to the group, his stomach plummeted to his feet. He took in his appearance, noting that he’d really grown into himself in the past ten years, then his eyes dropped to the ring on his left hand. Brad would’ve sworn that the light it reflected was burning his face but he knew that wasn’t the truth. He considered running, but at that moment Poppy looked up and her face broke into a grin. 

Deep breath in, then out again. Brad unclenched his fists and walked over to the group, shaking hands and introducing himself, ignoring the deep blue eyes he could feel burning into the side of his face. 

October 2001

“Wait, you’ve never played any video games before? Ever?” David let out a surprised laugh, taking a long drink from his third beer of the night. They were sitting on a couch near enough to the rest of the party that they had to raise their voices, but were more or less out of the way of everyone getting drunk and dancing. 

“Nope. I think I watched my friends play  _ A Dark Quiet Death  _ once in high school, but I mostly just watched them.” 

“We’ve gotta go to an arcade sometime, I feel like you’d be great at dance dance revolution.” The laugh that bubbled out of Brad at that made something light up in David’s chest, and he bumped his knee against the other boy’s gently. 

October 2010

“Hey! Are you going to the Halloween party?” Brad turned around from where he was standing at the microwave to see Poppy and David walking in. There was a slight panic in David’s eyes that he picked up on, and he knew why. They hadn’t talked about anything other than Mythic Quest since they started working together. They shared an office, but the divider Brad had brought with him on their first official day of work had stayed in its place the entire time. It was clear, they weren’t friends, nor were they ever anything more. 

“Oh me?” He shrugged and tried to avoid the blond’s gaze. “I’ll see if I’m free, Halloween has never really been my thing.” He paused, unable to help himself. “Are you guys going? Bringing anyone?” 

“Just myself unfortunately.” Poppy laughed and moved to grab an ice-cream sandwich from the freezer. “David’s bringing his wife though.” 

“Oh? I guess I’ll have to come then. Meet whoever the lucky lady is.” He took his lunch out when the machine dinged, and picked himself up a fork so that he could eat in his office. 

October 2001

“Your friends still haven’t shown up.” Brad had taken off the batman mask, and David still had to catch his breath every time he looked over. He was so… pretty. That was the only way to describe it. He wanted nothing more to run his hands through the boy’s curls and count every small freckle that decorated his nose. David had never really had thoughts like this about boys before, or really anyone. He wasn’t surprised by that or anything, he knew he liked both boys and girls since he was a kid, but not like this. Never like this. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Actually they texted me they’re probably not going to make it until much later.” He shrugged, knowing he was lying through his teeth. They were actually in the kitchen, but he really didn’t want to share Brad. Not tonight.

“Really? That’s lame, guess you’re stuck with me.” Brad leaned back and put his arm over the couch behind David’s shoulders, not quite touching him but definitely close enough that he could feel his warmth. 

“I guess so.” 

“If I’m bothering you, you can go.” A wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows, and David had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching up to smooth it out. 

“No, you’re not bothering me at all. I like being here.” Brad didn’t say anything, just smirked slightly and raised one eyebrow. “I mean, I’m enjoying your company.” He knew his cheeks were bright red, his pale complexion never doing much to hide when he was flustered or embarrassed. Unfortunately, right now he was both. 

October 2010

Brad didn’t know why he even showed up in the first place. She was gorgeous, talking effortlessly to Ian as David’s arm wrapped around her waist. He downed the  _ Mythic Quest  _ branded paper cup full of punch he was holding and considered refilling it for a long moment before dropping it into the trash. He couldn’t hear what she was saying but David had this look in his eye that Brad hadn’t seen in a long time and it made his hands shake and his chest tighten. 

“Wait, let me guess…” Since when was Poppy standing next to him? He tore his eyes away from the silver necklace that David’s wife was wearing with a diamond heart on it and looked down at his coworker, trying to figure out what she was talking about. “Marty McFly, right? From Back to the Future?” She pointed to the red puffer vest he was wearing and smiled hopefully. 

“You got me. Don’t tell anyone but I’m recycling this from a few years back. Black Swan, right?” He’d recognised the outfit when he first saw her that night, but hadn’t really had the chance to talk to her about it. 

“Yeah. I figured, might as well be topical.” She did a bit of a spin and almost knocked over a cup which made him laugh. Ian was dressed as the devil, which apparently he did almost every year, and David and his wife were Romeo and Juliet? Which made him want to puke. 

“I think I’ll head out. Have a nice night.” He patted her shoulder before making a break for the exit. The doors to the elevator almost closed when a hand was stuck in between the doors and they opened again to show him David, slightly out of breath in his clearly plastic suit of armour. 

“Mind if I ride down with you?” 

“Do what you want.” He leaned back against the side of the elevator, glad he hadn’t had more than that one cup of punch so he was more than okay to drive because trying to get a cab on Halloween was always a nightmare. 

“I don’t know if you’re mad at me, or… what. But we need to be able to get along for the sake of the company.” 

“I’m not mad at you, David. I’m an adult and whatever you think I’m holding onto, that was years ago. It was one night. It was nothing.” The doors opened so he stepped out of the elevator and into the carpark. “See you on Monday.” 

“Wait.” He’d already turned on his heel so he turned back, shoving his hands in his pockets and raising one eyebrow as if to tell David to get on with it. “I don’t know if you’ve told anyone about… Well you know. But if you haven’t, could you maybe not tell anyone?” 

“Come on, David. I’m leaving the party to go hook up with some European male model.” Lie. “It was ten years ago, I barely even remember it.” Lie. 

“Oh. Okay, yeah. Thanks I guess.” If Brad saw hurt in David’s eyes, he quickly convinced himself that he was imagining it. 

October 2001

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” David had his hands fisted in Brad’s shirt, the cheap stretchy fabric bunching easily as he rested his forehead against the other man’s. 

“We don’t have to do anything at all. We can just keep talking if you want.” He started to move away but David pulled him in close again. 

“No. I like this… I like you.” He chuckled softly. “I like kissing you and I would like to keep doing that if you want to.” He hated how formal it sounded, but he didn’t have to worry about that for long because Brad was already kissing him again, one of his hands cupping his jaw and the other gripping onto his waist. 

“I like kissing you too.” He said gently against his lips and David grinned, moving to sit in his lap. 

They sat like that for a while, just kissing and exchanging stories of their childhoods and friends. Eventually David’s stomach growled at them both and Brad laughed, patting his waist where his hand had been. 

“Let’s go down to the kitchen and see if there’s any food left over.” 

October 2021

Everything was different but it was starting to feel normal again. People had said a lot about a ‘new normal’ and David didn’t really know what that meant until now. There was no Halloween party last year, only a few of them had been allowed back in the office at that time, social distancing but getting work done together. They wore fangs and put bats around on the 31st but it didn’t really feel right.

This felt right, though. As right as it could. 

Everyone in the office was quietly buzzing in the days leading up to the party and Brad had even promised he’d come. Things were better between them, better than they had ever been, really. David thought there was a shift after his divorce, but that wasn’t it, not really. 

If he thought about it; which he did quite a lot of, he knew the truth was simply that he was different. Not necessarily happier, but more prepared to be himself. After getting fired, and then rehired, and then the whole company being forced to work from home, he knew he could get through anything. 

It didn’t hurt that he was talking to Brad more often either, they played games together well after their bet was over, which sometimes turned into them eating dinner while on zoom too. He learned more about his coworker and they had a lot of fun, and if he was being honest with himself; it was getting harder to push that night to the back of his mind. 

There was one night where Brad had ordered takeout, and they hadn’t even been playing games or working together, David just called and he picked up, his long curls falling into his eyes which were as bright as ever. They ate and talked for a while before Brad’s phone rang. He reached up to get it from a shelf above his computer and David got a full view of his shirt lifting up to show part of his stomach. 

All he could think of was how warm his skin had been and he had to leave the call before he said something stupid. Of course, he blamed the internet connection once Brad texted him about it, but he picked up immediately when the man called him again. 

They were in the office now, though, and Brad was helping him to hang up pumpkin shaped lights, holding the ladder for him. 

“You know we can hire people to do this, right?” 

“It’s not the same, this is something I want to do for everyone.” David didn’t have to argue the point after that, they all knew how hard the past year had been on everyone. Even though they managed to help the employees who were struggling the most, it still wasn’t easy. They worked the rest of the time in silence, putting up spider webs and cut-out ghosts, at one point David turned around to see Brad wearing those plastic vampire teeth they’d gotten the year before. For a moment he felt sad but then he started making stupid faces and David almost fell off his ladder laughing. 

They finished up and ate reheated takeaway in their office, side by side on the couch. 

“So what are you dressing up as?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Brad winked at him and David felt his cheeks heat before he realised what he’d said. 

“Hey, no fair. You can’t keep it a secret I wanna know!” 

“Too bad.” He pushed his hair back from his face before taking another bite of his dinner. He paused with the fork right in front of his mouth. “What are you going as?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Brad bumped their shoulders together and rolled his eyes, but didn’t push any further. 

They finally made it out of the office an hour later, wanting to fix up some final things. They rode down the elevator together, and David noticed Brad clenching and unclenching his fists by his side, clearly thinking about something. 

“You okay?” He knew not to pry when it came to the man he shared an office with, but always wanted to be there in case he did want to talk about it. 

He looked like he was considering something and then thought better of it, shrugging his shoulders minutely. “I’m okay.” The elevator doors opened and he stepped out. “See you tomorrow.” 

October 2001

They walked hand in hand down the hall toward where the party was still going out, the loud bass reverberating through their chests as they got closer to the main living room and kitchen. They almost made it to the kitchen when a high-pitched voice broke above the noise of the room. 

“David!” A woman who was slightly taller than David, about Brad’s height broke through the crowd. She had dark hair and was dressed as a fairy, a silver necklace with a heart charm hanging around her neck, as David knew it always did. She was followed by two others rushing over to them, David’s roommate and her girlfriend. “We were looking everywhere for you!” 

“Oh yeah, hey! I was just with…” He looked around behind him, and realised that Brad had somehow disappeared. He flexed his fingers where he swore their hands had been linked together still. “Uh. Nevermind. I was going to get something to eat, I’ll meet you guys back out here in a minute.” 

David turned and walked into the kitchen before anyone could stop him, looking around at the few partygoers who were not Brad. 

“Hey, did you see a guy in a Batman costume come through here?” He asked one of the girls who was very clearly smoking something that wasn’t a cigarette. 

“Oh your boyfriend? Yeah he left a note and reheated a piece of pizza in the microwave for you.” She pointed to the microwave that probably hadn’t been cleaned in some time. In front of the microwave sat a small piece of cardboard, a torn piece of a pizza box, with writing across it in Sharpie. 

**have fun with your friends.**

**call me if you’re ever bored around here**

**-B**

His phone number was written below that, and when David opened the microwave he noticed that there was a piece of pizza there, just waiting for him. He tucked the piece of cardboard into the small pocket stitched into the inside of his costume and leaned against the kitchen bench, finishing the pizza in no time at all. 

After a moment, he went back out to his friends, and they cheered when he joined them for whatever song they were dancing to. He felt the cardboard against his skin all night, and eventually in the morning when he woke on the couch of his apartment, still in the costume. A reminder that he didn’t imagine it all. 

October 2021

They all worked in the decorated office for the day, then headed home to get ready. There was a buzz in the air and everyone was excited, even the coders who usually chose not to interact with anyone they didn’t have to talk to were buzzing quietly. 

Brad still wouldn’t spill who he was dressing up as, and eventually David gave up asking. He had brought his costume to work with him, so when everyone went home he simply got changed in the office and hung out for a while. He liked the MQ office when there was no one there. He liked the office when there were people there too, but there was something about the building that just felt so big and free when it was empty. He used to be creeped out by it, but he loved it now. 

He made himself some food in the office kitchen and put some final touches on the snacks and decorations as people started to turn up. He talked to everyone, but for some reason he looked up every time someone entered the door, and it was never Brad.

Eventually he just accepted that the other man wasn’t going to show up, and let himself enjoy the party. He talked to Sue for a while, and managed to move away to get another drink when he stopped. 

Everything stopped. 

Brad was standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and just waiting. Everything else stopped still. 

Because he was wearing the Batman costume. It was exactly the same as the night they first met. Obviously, he filled the costume out some more, and the fabric had faded over the years, but none of that mattered. 

He was here and he was wearing that ridiculous costume. It meant something. It meant everything. 

David wasn’t sure how he got across the crowd but everyone in between them had disappeared and it was just the two of them standing toe to toe. 

“You came.” 

“I work here too.” 

“I didn’t think you kept it.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“There’s something I have to do.” And with that he was gone. 

  
  


October 2020

“You know I never meant what I said, right?” They were all sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of the office, Ian had taken Poppy to get their UberEats, or show her something, David couldn't really remember. But they were alone. 

“What do you mean?” 

“When I said that it meant nothing to me, all those years ago.” 

“Oh.” 

“And I’m not trying to send you into a spiral or confess any undying love or any of that shit. I just thought you deserved to know.” 

“Thanks. I, uh… I always thought about calling. For the longest time. I guess I was too scared, and for that I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to apologise for.” Brad patted his hand just as Poppy and Ian returned, going back to their false festivities. 

October 2021

Brad looked around the room, David said there was something he had to do and bailed. A few people had tried to talk to him but he said almost nothing, letting himself be the asshole he’d created himself to be. 

He wasn't even sure why he hadn’t left. He should leave, right? But there was something gluing him to the spot, telling him to stay. He spun his phone in his hands, checking his notifications every few moments to nothing new. 

No one could tell you how many minutes passed, but eventually the elevator doors opened and everyone fell silent. Brad frowned and turned to see what everyone was looking at and his heart stopped in his chest. 

It was David. 

In the Superman costume. 

It didn’t fit anymore, pulled tight across his shoulders and riding up his ankles, showing every curve of his chest. But it was perfect. 

No one moved. Brad did. He was in front of David immediately, his jaw still hanging open slightly. 

“You kept it too.” 

“Of course.” 

“After everything?” 

David said nothing to this, just handed over the rough piece of cardboard, the black scribbled handwriting almost bringing tears to Brad’s eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” His voice came out so small, and everyone was watching, but none of that mattered at all anymore. 

“Please.” 

Brad put his hands on both sides of David’s face and pulled him close, pressing their lips together as if they had both been dying for it for the past two decades. David’s hands came up to rest on the middle of his back, pulling him closer as they kissed.

He pulled back after a moment, all Brad could do was grin. 

“None of the employees are going to respect me after this.” 

“They already don’t respect me, you get used to it.” 

“Shut up, they all think you’re great.” 

“All of them?” 

“ _ I _ think you’re great.” 

David reached up and slid his fingers through Brad’s hair, tucking a curl behind his ear. “I think you’re great too.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mq fic??? that’s fun! i developed this idea with @ fievelnadir on twitter and just got it stuck in my head so i had to write it. i love this show and these ridiculous men. 
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters, and full credit for their creation goes to the team at Mythic Quest: Raven’s Banquet.


End file.
